This invention relates to electromagnetic water treating devices, and more particularly to cooling systems for such devices.
Magnetic water treating devices are well known in the prior art. Most such devices pass the fluid to be treated through a magnetic field which may be provided by electromagnetic coils or permanent magnetics. Such prior art electromagnetic treaters are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 438,579; 1,949,660; 2,596,743; 2,652,929; 2,939,830; 4,151,090; 4,226,720; 4,288,323; 4,299,701; 4,347,133; 4,407,719; 4,427,544; and co-pending application Ser. No. 683,723, filed Dec. 19, 1984, and British Patent Nos. 625,732 and 675,369. Because the coils of these electromagnetic water treating devices are employed in and around feed water piping for apertures such as boilers, such coils tend to be located in confined spaces. As a result, coil overheating is a problem in at least some of these devices, depending, of course, upon the magnitude of the energizing currents and the heat losses generated.